Esto podría arder un poco
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Este fic es un reto de Bonesology. La historia debía empezar con las palabras: "Esto podría arder un poco." *Traducción de "This Might Burn a Little" de FaithinBones.*


N/A: Esta es una historia muy corta. De cualquier manera espero que les guste. Como siempre, los comentarios son muy apreciados.

N/T: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, ahora, esto podría arder un poco." Tratando de limpiar los pequeños trozos de grava de los cortes en el brazo derecho de Booth, Brennan pasó lentamente la gasa empapada de peróxido por el corte.

Siseando, Booth trató de apartarse, pero estaba sentado en la mesa y Brennan lo había acorralado, "¿Arder un poco? Maldita sea, estás sacándome la piel."

Aferrándose a su brazo firmemente, Brennan negó con la cabeza, "No seas ridículo, no puedo sacarte la piel con un pedazo de gasa."

Mirando a Brennan, Booth preguntó, "¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú te especializas en huesos no en piel."

Mirando los cortes de Booth, Brennan cogió un par de pinzas y las movió sobre la herida en busca de objetos invasores, "Tengo tres doctorados."

Viendo las pinzas moverse por su brazo, Booth resopló, "Ninguno de ellos de médico. Tratas con huesos y cosas muertas."

Mirando de reojo a Booth, Brennan frunció el ceño, "No necesito un título de médico para retirar pedazos de roca y madera de tus cortes, Booth."

Mirando a Brennan moverse lenta y deliberadamente sobre sus cortes, Booth siseó de nuevo, "Bones solo déjalo y ya."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan se quedó mirando la cara llena de dolor de Booth, "No quieres que esto se infecte, ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no. Ahora deja de quejarte y déjame terminar."

Observando la mano de Brennan muy de cerca, Booth la vio encontrar un poco de grava y quitarla con las pinzas, "Jesús, Bones, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Brennan ignoró a Booth retorciéndose. "Me resulta difícil creer que hayas sido torturado y también volado por una bomba. Estás siendo tan escandaloso para tan pequeña herida."

Sonriendo, Booth ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, "¿Qué te hace pensar que yo estaba en silencio cuando me estaban torturando? Grité a todo pulmón."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan miró a Booth, "No te creo."

Sonriendo, Booth trató de alejar su brazo de la mano de Brennan, "Bueno, como sea. Esto es tu culpa y lo sabes."

Enderezándose, Brennan sostuvo firmemente al brazo de Booth y lo miró, "Mi culpa, ¿cómo es que esto es culpa mía?"

Asombrado, Booth respondió, "Tienes que estar bromeando. Te dije que no podías conducir a través de ese campo; pero, no, no me escuchaste. Lo siguiente que sé es que la camioneta fue golpeada por una bala de cañón en el capó y luego en el techo.

Ahora, ¿cómo se supone que se lo voy a explicar al FBI? No soy dueño de esa camioneta. Se van a molestar mucho cuando la vean. "

"Sólo estaba tratando de mover la camioneta al otro lado del campo porque los representantes de la guerra civil estaban preparándose para marchar por ese campo. La camioneta estaba en el camino. No tenía idea de que iban a iniciar la representación disparando balas de cañón. ¿De cualquier modo, por qué estaban usando balas de cañón reales? Alguien pudo salir herido. ¿Y en serio, me estás diciendo que no podían ver la SUV en ese campo? todo el asunto era ridículo. Debería denunciarlos con alguien por incompetencia."

Exhalando profundamente, Booth trató de responder cuando Brennan utilizaba las pinzas para quitar otro pequeño trozo de roca de su corte. "Maldita sea Bones. Deja de hacer eso."

Haciendo caso omiso de Booth, Brennan retiró el último trozo de roca de su brazo y luego le aplicó un poco de Neosporin. Mientras colocaba un trozo de gasa seca y cinta adhesiva sobre el corte, Brennan señaló el otro brazo, "Ahora déjame ver eso."

Colocando el brazo detrás de su espalda, Booth negó con la cabeza, "No oh."

Curiosa, Ángela sentada en el sofá viendo a Booth retorcerse y tratar de mantener su brazo alejado de Brennan, preguntó, "Todavía no entiendo cómo te hiciste esos cortes en los brazos."

Quitando momentáneamente los ojos de las manos de Brennan, Booth volvió la mirada a Ángela, "Porque corrí por todo el campo, obligué a Bones a salir de la camioneta y mientras estábamos corriendo por la línea de árboles, me tropecé con la jodida raíz de un árbol y aterricé en un camino de grava con mis brazos hacia abajo y es por eso que nunca debes conducir en medio de una recreación de la Guerra Civil."

Tirando de su brazo izquierdo lejos de Brennan, Booth gruñó, "Demonios Bones ya déjalo."

Oooooooooooooooooo

**Un poco de B&amp;B para superar el resto del hiatus ****J****… ****comentarios muy bien recibidos siempre. **


End file.
